iKira
by Vexic929
Summary: Sam is a suspect in the Kira case and Carly sets out to prove her innocence and that L is wrong.


Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddy Benson were filming an episode of iCarly and Spencer Shay was making his famous spaghetti-tacos when there was a knock on the door.

Spencer shouted "it's open!" and the members of the Kira Task Force walked in.

"Hey Touta…and other Japanese people who I don't know…what's up?"

"Hey Spencer…uh…we're actually here to arrest somebody…" Matsuda said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh my gosh, what did I download?"

"Um…actually it's not you…should it be?" Light asked.

"Oh…uh…nope, I don't think so…so, what did Sam do?"

"So then we should have reason to suspect her," L stated confidently.

"Well…that kinda depends, what do you think she did?"

L ignored his question and walked over to the elevator and pushed the call button.

"Hey…hey! You can't go up there right now, they're filming iCarly."

L put on a mask, gestured for the other Task Force members to follow him, and walked into the elevator.

"Hey! Stop walking! Get out of the elevator! They're filming iCarly! This is not cool!"

Spencer yelled as the rest of the Task Force got in and elevator doors closed.

"Oh my gosh. I gotta go tell Carly…Carly!"

He ran up the stairs to try and get to the studio before they did.

Carly and Sam had just finished a new bit for iCarly when they suddenly heard Spencer yelling Carly's name. He continued yelling it as they tried to figure out how to fit this into their show. Freddy pointed the camera at the door right as Spencer ran into the door and the elevator doors opened.

"Uh…as you all know this is a live webcast so anything can happen…um…what are you guys doing here?"

Matsuda poked his head out the doors and waved.

"Hi Carly," he said nervously.

"Hi…um, everyone, this is my cousin from Japan, Touta…"

Sam pushed the button on her remote for the cheering sound effect and stared at the group in the elevator.

Aizawa stepped forward, "turn off the webcast."

Sam glared at him and pushed the 'boo' button on her remote.

"What? Why?" Carly asked.

"Just turn it off."

"Dude, you can't tell us to just turn it off in the middle of a show!" Sam said.

Spencer—having recovered from slamming into the door—ran into the studio at that moment.

"Carly! Some police dudes are here to arrest Sam!"

Carly and Sam turned to face the camera.

"Well…while we try to sort this out and keep Sam out of prison please enjoy this video of a dog snowboarding."

Freddy cued the video and Carly turned to Aizawa.

"Why do you guys want to arrest Sam? What did she do?"

L stepped forward in his ridiculous mask and pointed a lollipop at Sam.

"We have reason to believe that Samantha Puckett is Kira."

"It's Sam not 'Samantha', if you're gonna accuse me of something then get it right!"

"Fine, we have reason to believe that _Sam_ Puckett is Kira."

"What makes you think that she's Kira?" Carly asked.

"What makes you think she's not?" Freddy asked.

"Well…she…I…well she does have a certain disregard for the rules but she wouldn't kill anyone!"

"Are you sure about that Carly?"

"Freddy! You're not helping! This is serious!"

"I'll put it to you this way; do you have a way to prove that she is _not_ Kira?" L asked.

"Uh…um…Sam you're not Kira right?"

"No way dude, we've only been friends since forever, you should know I wouldn't do anything like what Kira's been doing."

"Um…ok then, ankle-shake on it."

"Ok, let's do it."

Carly and Sam did their extremely complicated ankle-shake as the Task Force, Freddy, and Spencer watched. Carly turned to L, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"There you have it, Sam is not Kira."

"That was supposed to convince me? Miss Shay, I'm going to need actual tangible evidence in order to prove that Miss Puckett is not Kira."

"Well…she can't break an ankle-swear, it's like an unwritten rule!"

"And Kira has basically broken the laws of physics by finding a way to kill a person without being in the same room."

"Well…that's not fair, you're mean, and Sam isn't smart enough to figure out how to do something like that I'm sorry Sam but you're just not!"

"No, it's ok dude, you're right, I'm not. I mean look at my grades."

"You could easily be faking it. I'm sorry Miss Puckett but as of now you are under arrest under the pretense of being Kira."

Soichiro and Mogi handcuffed Sam's arms behind her back and started walking back out the way they came.

"Hey! This isn't cool, why don't you wait a couple of days and arrest me for something I did do!"

Carly walked up to L and ripped the mask off of his face.

"You're wrong about Sam," she stated glaring at him.

"If you're going to arrest Sam then I'm coming with you to prove you wrong!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Carly I'm not going to let you go to Japan by yourself." Spencer said.

"I'm not gonna be by myself, Sam and Touta will be there."

"Yeah, but Sam will probably be in some cell thing and Touta will be busy working, I don't want you going there alone."

"Then come with me, you and Freddy both can come and help me prove this idiot wrong." Spencer and Freddy looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Carly.

"Alright, fine, we're all going to Japan to prove Sam innocent."


End file.
